


Merry Mythical Christmas Morning

by good_mythical_miles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles





	Merry Mythical Christmas Morning

The cool, crisp December air chilled Link’s face as he slowly awoke. The combination of the layers of flannel sheets and the body heat radiating from the sleeping man to his left was enough to keep him comfortable and warm. Remembering that the date was December 25th, he smiled, eyes still closed. He snuggled up closer to his partner and, with his voice scratchy, mumbled, “Mmmm, Rhett, are you awake?”

“I’ve been awake for a while… You’ve been talking for at least an hour. Wait, you are awake now, right?”

The smaller of the two men out a quiet, soft laugh. “Yeah, I’m awake. What was I saying?”

“It doesn’t matter, babe. Good morning, though.”

Rhett rolled over so that he was facing Link, giving him a sweet smile. Link brought a hand up to Rhett’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “It’s cold. I need some coffee.”

“Are you sure you want to get up already?” Rhett trailed his hand down Link’s side.

“I’m positive.” He gave Rhett a tiny peck on the nose before sliding out of bed.

He leaned down to grab Rhett’s green sweatpants that he had been wearing the night before. “Hey! Those are—“

“Yours are more comfy. So I’m wearing them.”

“Usually I’d say no, but I guess it could be an extra present.”

“That’s the spirit!” Link clapped his hands together once before wandering down the hall and into the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee.

Just a couple of minutes later, Link jumped in surprise when two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Rhett’s hairy chin tickled Link’s neck as he left a trail of small kisses down to his shoulders. “Do you want to eat first or open presents first?” he asked.

“I’m not hungry yet.”

“Good. Neither am I.”

Link shrieked when he was scooped up by the man behind him, who carried him all the way to the living room. Rhett placed Link on the couch directly next to the large tree, covered in tinsel, old ornaments from each of their childhoods, and blinking lights. Link sprawled out, leaving no extra room on the sofa for Rhett. The larger man didn’t mind, although his boxer-clad form was starting to get goosebumps.

“You get to open your presents first,” Link said. “I don’t want to torture you.”

“Alright, get up and bring ‘em over here. And sit in my lap, too. I’m getting’ cold.”

Link smiled and did just that. “Here’s your card,” he muttered, handing the man the white envelope.

Rhett smiled as he opened it, removing the card. The front would have been blank if it weren’t for the fact that Link had doodled goofy cartoons all over it. “What’s this about?”

“Oh, I got bored while I was on the phone. Just open it.”

“You are the weirdest fucking guy I know.”

“You love it.”

“Very true.” Rhett leaned down and gave his partner a soft kiss before opening the card.

“Rhett,” Link had written, “I suck at picking out presents for you, so I didn’t get you much this year. I figured that the best things I could give you weren’t things I could buy…or make. I love you, and never want to leave your side. Merry Christmas, and I hope the presents are enough. Love always, Linkle.”

“Link,” Rhett started, “why would you think your gifts wouldn’t be enough?”

“You always buy me awesome stuff and I suck at that.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

Link blushed and handed Rhett the first of two boxes. “Here ya go, then.”

The first box contained a few plaid shirts and a couple pairs of boxers. One pair had red and pink hearts all over them and the other was black with flames. “You’re such an idiot, Link!” Rhett chuckled. “I’m gonna wear one of these tonight.”

“Ok, now for the real present,” he said, handing Rhett the second box.

“Wow, wait. This is kinda heavy…”

“I know. Come on, open it! I’m actually excited about this one.”

Rhett grinned, tearing off the wrapping paper. His eyes grew wide and he stopped breathing for a moment. “A… A Hawkman action figure!?”

“His wingspan is 12 whole inches.”

“Link, I… This is perfect. I don’t even know what to say…” Rhett couldn’t look away from the box in his hands. It took a while, but he was finally able to snap out of his trance. He placed the box on the coffee table and stood up.

“My turn?” Link asked.

“Yep! Which do you want to open first?” he asked, pointing to a pile made up of 3 boxes.

“Wait, you got me more than one, also?” Link sat up, his mouth hanging open.

“Yep.”

“Oh… I don’t know…”

Rhett handed the card over before sitting on the floor. He told him to read it before he did anything else. Opening the envelope, Link was greeted by a red card with white swirls radiating out from the bottom left corner. “Merry Christmas,” it said.

“Go on, open it!”

Link glanced up, making eye contact with the man on the floor for just a brief moment before doing as he was told. Reading the sentiment made his heart flutter. “Sweetheart,” it said, in Rhett’s handwriting. “This poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning will always remind me of us:

‘How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, — I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! — and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.’

I love you more and more every day. The fact that I get to wake up next to you every morning is the best present I could ask for. I love you. Yours forever, Rhett.”

Link bit his lip, his chin starting to quiver. He held out his arms as an invitation for Rhett to pull him into an embrace. The man’s fingers ran through Link’s shaggy hair. “I love you, Rhett,” Link mumbled as the card fell from his hands and fluttered onto the floor. “This card and your hugs are enough. I don’t need anything else.”

“I know you don’t need anything else. But you deserve everything.”

When Rhett released him, Link grabbed his steaming mug of coffee and took a large sip. “I think you should’ve given that to me last, bud. Nothing’s gonna top that.”

“Just wait,” he laughed. Link picked the card back up off of the floor, skimming the poem as he waited for Rhett to decide which gift to give him first. Giving up, he just scooped up the whole pile and carried it to Link. “Come on, give me some room.”

Just as he had earlier, Link let Rhett sit down before sitting in his favorite spot: his lap. He wrapped one arm around Rhett and rested his head on his shoulder. “What’s first?” he grinned.

Rhett handed him the smallest of the presents. “This isn’t technically a present, but… Yeah.”

Link raised an eyebrow and tore it open, pulling out a piece of paper. Upon reading it, he realized it was a shipping conformation for an extremely expensive mountain bike. “Oh my god, Rhett!”

“I know how much you’ve been enjoying going out with Nick, so I thought it’d be nice to have a half-way decent bike.” Rhett rubbed soft circles against the man’s lower back.

“Half-way decent!? Rhett, this is amazing!”

Rhett shrugged and handed him the next gift. “This and the last one go together,” he explained.

As soon as Link held this package in his hands, he knew that it was a book. Link liked reading, but usually used his Kindle. He hadn’t shown any interest in books recently, so he was confused as to why Rhett would buy him one. “A book?” he asked.

“Just open it, dummy!”

Link laughed and tore off the green and red striped paper. When the title of the book was revealed Link let out a tiny gasp that had Rhett laughing so hard that it hurt.

“The Big Book of Small Equines: A Celebration of Miniature Horses and Shetland Ponies.”

The broad smile on the man’s face melted Rhett’s heart. He would never understand why Link had such a thing for miniature horses, but it was one of the many things that made him special.

“Rhett, look!” he beamed, flipping to a page with a fluffy white horse half the size of the woman next to it. “It’s so short!”

“I know, Link,” he chuckled.

“Wait, this one and the last one go together?” he asked, eyes growing wide.

“Yup. Here.”

Rhett handed him a small rectangular box. When Link opened it, there was just an envelope inside. Heart beating a mile a minute, he was trying not to get his hopes up—there was no way Rhett bought him a miniature horse. The only thing in the envelope turned out to be a flier for a ranch nearby. “I don’t get it,” he mumbled.

“Come on! Really!? Look! It says that this woman has a bunch of miniature horses for sale. I contacted her and explained how much you love them, but that there was no way we could take one home.”

“What are you saying, Rhett?” Link’s voice was growing louder and louder.

“She said that if I paid for it, she’d keep it in her stables, and you could come down and do whatever you want with it whenever you want.

“REALLY!?” he shrieked.

“Yes, really.”

“WHAT’S IT’S NAME!?”

“That’s up to you, buddy,” Rhett chuckled.

“I’m gonna name it… Snickledumper!”

“What the fuck?”

Link shrugged. “It was the first thing that came to mind.”

“Well, you can always change it.”

“I ain’t changin’ nothin’. His—“

“Her,” Rhett corrected.

“It’s a girl!?” Link squealed.

“Yep, it’s a girl.”

“Aaaw,” he cooed, looking at the picture, “Snickledumper is so cute… I love her already.”

Link nuzzled his face into the base of Rhett’s neck. “I’m cold, Rhett.”

“I am, too. How ‘bout we go take a nice warm shower? Then I’ll make us some waffles and bacon.”

“You’re the best guy anybody could wish for,” Link sighed in pure bliss. “Kiss me?”

Rhett smiled sweetly and cupped Link’s neck with his hand that wasn’t already on his lower back, letting their lips meet. “Merry Christmas, hon,” Rhett whispered between kisses. Link let out a quiet, innocent moan as a response, smiling against the other man’s lips. This Christmas was already the best one they’d had, and it was only just beginning.


End file.
